Aleena Erlan
= Aleena Erlan, The Crown of the Sun = Known Information Aleena returned in April of the 7th year Adelrune after being killed around 2000 years ago by a demon that had been under her control, confused by the new, confusion that was Tear. She had lived in the time that the Effendal had just come to Tear. Aleena was 256 when she had died, and had just taken for Flight of the Sparrows a few years earlier, her name being The Crown of the Sun. The Effendal, though younger than most in her House, is nobility of House Defestrae, and was a leader of the Oni'Ven. Upon her Return, Aleena was instantly annoyed with the behavior between the Nobility of her House, especially after learning that humans had helped cure the Blood Rage that plagued the Effendal. During July of the 7th year of Adelrune, there had been shrines to the Old Gods appearing around Solace. Aleena was curious as to where they came from, and enjoyed listening to Kaelier, a fellow Delfestrae, whom she had returned with, discuss her new found belief in them. It wasn't until Hakkaua had died, that she had any desire to pray or support others praying, and they claimed that they could pray to Crow, and get him out of the kennals in Eden's realm. Aleena supported this and went to support those who wanted to pray to Crow, and then to Hawk, as well. It wasn't until it was mentioned that she should pray to Lion that the thought had even crossed her mind. It had made sense. Aleena, being annoyed of the lack of unity within the Delfestrae nobility, and with the impending Effendal civil war, had a desire to step up and lead through this time of confusion. She knew that praying to Lion would help give her clarity to what to do. Aleena, as well as the five others who had gone to pray to Lion, had all converted to the Old Ways, with Lion as their main deity. During September of the 7th year of Adelrune, Aleena was one of the Effendal who was in attendance for Arlenai's trial. She quickly moved to sit on the Delfestrae side of the room as her and the other returned who attended were in the way. When Arlenai unleashed what was in her necklace, Aleena took action and was using her sorcery to help, but struck Mylliriel with a fireball before being struck in the back of the head by a statue, as an elemental storm was taking over the room. The next thing she remembers is waking up with Laurel Bay comforting her on the tavern floor in Port Frey after Prae brought her back to life when no magic was healing her or waking her up. It was also during September that portals were opening, and demons attacking, and The Return beating them, they were celebrating in the tavern when another attack of demons began, and Aleena was killed, and ending up in the group of Returned that Orphan took to The Kennels in Eden's realm. She spoke with the Warden of them, and understood what they needed to do to move Hakkaua to Crow's realm, and what the Warden's terms were, and took the ingredients of what they needed to do to go and do what they needed to do. After returning with the Orphan Train, she told Tynan and Caeli what they needed to do to get him moved, and it had to be done in October. The Battle of Port Frey was hard on all of them. Aleena went with the group to release The Warden to get Hakkaua from The Kennels. While they were mostly successful, because they didn't have all the information they needed, there was still much to do to fix things, and undo what had been done, which was her new mission. During her shift at the wall, Kyris came for her and Kaelier, and Kyris and Kaelier went off together and blew the Delfestrae Glyphs, killing 15,000 unity soldiers, and when they returned back to town, he claimed Aleena was with them. When she returned from the wall, she was upset because he was supposed to be her teacher and he didn't wait for her to return from the wall to teach her, not knowing what he had just done. Aleena had heard almost 2 months later of what had happened and that she was going to be tried for war crimes. Knowing that her friend, Aleister Moridaine, was there with her on the wall, she wasn't afraid of being tried, because she was innocent. However - she was annoyed. During the next gathering, Aleena met and became close with Shai and Lillian, and lost her best friend, Kaelier. The next gathering, after dying by the front gates of town, won her first game with Hakkaua, and was able to ask him a question, and was told what she was asking would require her to give up her memories of someone she loved. She gave her memories of Kaelier up, to help stop the pain, but help try to find information on how to re-chain The Warden back in The Kennels. So she asked where she was, and Hakkaua said he didn't know. So, trying to think quickly on her feet, Aleena asked if Deroan knew and where he was. Hakkaua didn't tell her where, but that he knew where he was. And that's when Deroan became fascinated with Aleena, and had marked her. Over the next few months, Deroan would talk to Aleena in her head, similarly to how he would speak to Ticond. Rumors flew about how this happened, most assuming that Aleena had prayed to Deroan, which was never the case. Aleena had always been faithful to praying to The Old Ways Pantheon. In the Port City of Edge, Pherion, Timmerian, Valencia, and Mylleriel came for Effendal that were among the Returned, specifically Aleena, Keelin, Curon, Sigil, and Kaelier (who Aleena still doesn't remember) and Pherion, the First of Delfestrae stripped Mylleriel of her names and titles and exiled her from the Effendal for a mission she had sent The Returned on. They then gave them a mission. They had to find an effendal artifact and return it to either House Delfestrae, House Kaelin, or House Eltivor. They all decided that they should give it to the House it belonged to. At the beginning of a gathering during the summer, Ayan began leaving the Returned riddles. Aleena, Riada, Laurel, and Mara answered the riddles, and got information about a new game that was being played, and called it The Clock Tower. It was earlier that gathering that Lillian and Aleena had been the last in town to go to sleep, seeing the sun come up and Nadine Legionnaires coming into town, who killed them. Aleena won her game with Orphan. Lillian did not. It was later that gathering that Ana was killed by a Necromancer named Poppy, and Sil, her partner, would leave town for good. Aleena stayed away from The Returned for a few months after this, returning in October. Within the first hour of being in town, dead friends were coming back, as the veil was so thin. It was then that Aleena saw Ana and Kaelier walking hand in hand singing. Kaelier yelled at Aleena for forgetting her, and didn't care if it was for a good reason. It was right before Kaelier and Ana disappeared that she told Aleena to kill Pherion. Over the next few months, Aleena studied and worked on The Clocktower, going as far as lying to Pherion who was very clearly hunting the last player, who had the artifact that Pherion had been trying to get in Edge. When a God Shard that had been tainted with Ayan's magic appeared, Aleena, Aleister, Kenrin, Cahan, and others discussed who it should be dedicated to, saying it may cause death. Aleena and Aleister both agreed that it should be dedicated to Pherion, especially after the bloodbond with Belladonna. She had been vocal for a few months that she was scared of Pherion's intentions for the Clocktower, and everything was pointing to her being right, but this was the last event that led to Aleena being stripped of her names and titles and being exiled from the Effendal in February of 9 Adelrune. Losing her Flight of the Sparrows name, something that was a part of who she was, was life changing. Many came to Aleena saying that they still viewed her as Effendal and not to let their opinions get to her, but that's not something that she could do. It caused her a lot of pain, to the point she cut her own ears. She decided she needed to get back to who she was. She started doing this visually. The tattoos on her face during her last gathering represented her as a person. 10 circles around her eyes for each circle of magic she learned. A line for the one she crossed. And 6 triangles. One for each of her deaths as a returned, one for Lillian, one for Ana, and the last for Kaelier. Aleena already thought that the order of the Houses was out of balance, but after hearing that others felt the same way... it just pushed her to her next big decision. After saying her goodbyes, Aleena Erlan left The Returned to do what she believed to be done with an old friend. Her and Mylleriel had a lot of work to do. Status Aleena does not wear pins, as Effendal typically don't wear pins of status, but she's nobility of Delfestrae. Archmage of Solace. Allies * Mylleriel * Lillian, who is dead and laid to rest. * Shai * Kaelier, who has been laid to rest, but sacrificed her memory of her. * Da'Fen * Curon * Corvus * Lady Diamante, now known as Idrys. * Kenrin * Tynan * Ser Aislynn * Aleister * Sigurd Kolberg * Coran Haeso * Sifred Payne * Victoria * Reonna * Heka * Hakkaua, who is now a Ferryman. Enemies "Pherion, The Warden, Deroan, Ayan... I can't sleep until I say the names. The names of the ones I want to kill." Obituaries Rumors *Rumor has it that Aleena has a dance team comprised solely of Imps *She is pretty!! *There are rumors swirling around how Aleena escaped from Deroan's clutches. Some say she made a pact with him to hand over another Returned, while others claim she sold her soul to either Eden or a powerful demon in order to gain protection. *Rumor has it, Aleena developed her sass as a defense mechanism to deal with idiocy, which is why people are surprised that she doesn't use it on Sil *The Sassffendal is an endangered species! (The Assassin! May 8r) *Rumor has it, Aleena is a Grandmaster Blood Mage. *Aleena is after Aleister's title of "Most Powerful Mage in Solace"! *Clearly Aleena and Rosaline are starting some kind of power girl band. * Aleena has put plans into action that will set her as leader of her house. * Even though Aleena is an Effendal weapon master, her shot with a bow and arrow could use improvement. * Aleena doesn't miss Effendal "politics" (bullshit, she doesn't miss the Effendal bullshit.) * She says that she used a knife to round her ears after being stripped of her names and titles and exiled from the effendal, but it's more likely that she's just letting hungry imps munch on her ears. Quotes * "We have all come back for something. And I know a reason I came back was to fight for this." * "I don't want to follow Arlenai." Character Inspirations * I just really like Daenerys Targaryen and want her to be like her. Soundtrack * It's Time and Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons: being recently Returned, Aleena's realizing the world has changed so much from 1,000 years ago when she died. The Returned Effendal and Humans working together was something she had never heard of or even believed would ever happen, but it was working well for them, and she was finding herself creating friendships and relationships with these Human Returned. It's a new beginning, and she was not going to stop being successful and working towards peace, as she realizes the power she has.